Angels Among Us
by mithras90
Summary: Lee Crane has been badly injured in an accident and just at the final hour, supernatural forces step in.


This is my first attempt at a Voyage To The Bottom of the Sea story so please no flames. It's a very short story and I don't think it needs continuing but if any of you would like me to continue it, please feel free to review and tell me so. Hope you enjoy.

Angels Among Us

Jamieson gently laid the limp wrist on the blanket. Commander Crane's breathing was becoming deeper and slower as if it was taking him a great deal of effort to take a breath. It was just a matter of time now. At least he could honestly say that Lee wasn't in any pain. The Admiral and Chip were resting comfortably and Jamie sighed as he looked around the quiet Sickbay. The explosion had injured all three men and Jamieson had managed to treat the Admiral and Chip but Lee had been trapped beneath falling masonry and even when he'd been retrieved the damage had been irreparable and all Will could do was provide palliative care. Thankfully Lee'd never regained consciousness so had been spared the excruciating pain. Jamieson was also grateful that neither the Admiral, nor Chip had regained consciousness so they would be spared the grief of watching the man they both loved die.

Jamieson sat down in the chair he'd placed next to the gurney, he laid his hand over Lee's still one. "We brought you home, Lee," he said softly, to the still figure, "Rest easy, son. We'll never forget you and _Seaview_ won't either."

"You love him, Will?" a soft hand was on his shoulder and startled he turned to see a young woman standing behind him. Surprised he stuttered, "Not just me." He gestured to the unconscious figures of the Admiral and Chip.

"And the other men, they love him too?" the voice was soft but commanding and Jamieson could only nod dumbly.

"You may have to stand by that on Judgment Day," he thought he heard a chuckle.

"I would stand by that before God Himself," Jamie retorted.

She moved so that she was standing beside the gurney and looking down into his face, "Come," she said gently, "give me your hand."

Jamieson stood up and moved to stand opposite her, he looked up into a face of such serenity that he was suddenly rendered speechless, "Who are you?"

She took his hand and drew him up next to the gurney. Suddenly he was aware of being encased and surrounded by a pair of huge wings and a rose-pink light that seemed to fill sickbay, "Oh, God-" he croaked, "You're an angel."

"Yes," she replied, she stroked the hair from Lee's forehead and smiled.

Will considered begging, pleading and even bargaining for the life of his friend but just as the thoughts raced through his head he realised how foolish that would be, she turned clear grey eyes towards him and laid her hand on his arm, "Peace," she said softly, "There is nothing to fear."

She gently took Lee's hand and with her other one stroked the hair away from his forehead. The angel's wings seemed to stretch all around them enclosing all three. She smiled down at Captain Crane and said in a clear voice, "Lee, it's time to wake up."

If Jamieson had thought that there would be a sudden burst of light, he was disappointed, but the silver-rose light seemed to intensify and her own form to glow slightly.

Lee opened his eyes slowly and stared up into a pair of clear grey eyes, she smiled and he whispered, "Such strange dreams."

"Hush," she smiled, "Rest and heal, Captain. He smiled and then slid back into slumber. Jamieson looked up and then realised that the wings were no longer visible. Quickly he took Lee's pulse and pulling the blanket down, examined the Captain's torso and legs.

Meanwhile the woman gently laid her hand on Nelson's forehead and then on Chip's. Both men muttered and then settled into a more restful slumber.

Will looked at her as she came to stand beside the gurney, "He's completely healed. There's no evidence of the crush injury. No bruising or tautness in the abdomen. I don't believe it."

"This is not a matter of science, Doctor, it is a matter of faith." She bit her lip, "but you should not be so surprised, do you not work in that area too?"

"I suppose my first mistress would be science," Jamieson replied, "Is this the reckoning?"

For a moment or two she looked nonplussed and then chuckled softly, "You refer to payment I suppose?"

"His life for mine?" Jamieson swallowed hard, he didn't want to die but he could see no other option for this supernatural being.

"It doesn't work like that," she replied, shaking her head. "Nor does my Master. I came because I could help and because I have been watching you all for a long while. We do not give with one hand to take away with the other."

"I have to do _something_," Jamieson replied tautly, "You've –you've-" He stopped, unable to speak further.

She stepped forward so that there were only a few inches between them and took his face in her hands, "I know what I did, but it wasn't me, it was with the blessing and permission of my Master. He is the one you should thank."

"How? When?" he spluttered.

"Now if you wish," she replied, "and how? I think you know, Doctor. And I know, it doesn't seem enough, but trust me. If you listen to your heart then you will do what is right."

"Thank you," Will said, "I will remember you always."

"A privilege, Doctor," and then he was alone save for a swirling white feather that he caught before it hit the floor.

A soft groan came from the gurney and laying the feather on his desk he walked across to Captain Crane who was trying to sit up. "Hey, easy, easy, Skipper. Take it easy, you're all right."

Without much effort Jamieson gently pushed Lee back onto the gurney, "Lie back, Captain."

Lee managed a hazy smile, and then he said, "Give it to me straight, Will. I'm going to die aren't I?"

"Actually," Jamieson said and felt a huge surge of joy within his heart, "You've made a miraculous recovery. A good night's rest and you'll be as good as new. "

"What about the Admiral and Chip?"

"They'll be fine, they're both sleeping." Jamieson smiled like an indulgent father, "and you should be too."

"Mmmm," Lee half-smiled, then he asked, "Where's the woman?"

"You were dreaming, Captain," Will replied, gently drawing the blankets up around Lee Crane. When he was satisfied that the Captain was asleep again he sat down at his desk and closing his eyes he poured his heart out to God in grateful thanks.

It was Nelson who noticed that Will was quieter than normal. At first he put it down to a normal reaction. After all, he'd almost lost all three of them this time, it was natural that he would be quiet. What they didn't know was that every night just before Doctor Jamieson settled down in Sickbay, he would carefully take the feather out of his drawer and closing his eyes, thank God for his friends' lives.

Will was the same when they reached Santa Barbara. Nelson invited him to come for a drink but Jamieson refused. "Thanks, Harry, but I've someplace that I have to be this evening. Catch you tomorrow?"

Nelson watched him walk away, there was something about his step that was different and somehow Jamie had lost that haunted, harried look. Shaking his head he walked back towards the Nelson Marine Institute.

The church was a small one but there was something about it that drew Doctor Jamieson towards it. Stepping inside he found a cool white interior and a young man kneeling in front of the altar. He rose to his feet and came towards Jamieson as he entered. "Good evening, sir. I'm Father Luke, the priest here at St Brendan's."

"Hello," Jamieson stuttered taking the young man's hand. The grip was firm and confident and Will felt his uncertainty drain away. "St Brendan the Navigator?" he queried.

"The Patron Saint of Sailors," Father Luke smiled, "Although there are others who lay claim to that honour. You look troubled, sir. Can I help?"

Jamieson smiled wryly, "I'm quite willing to tell you my story, Father, I just don't think that you'd believe me."

Father Luke sat down on the pew and Jamieson slowly sat down next to him, "Tell me," he said gently. So Will sat down and told his story. When he'd finished he turned to the Pastor and said, "She said I should thank God for my friends' lives and I have done so every night since their recovery but I feel I should do more – I just didn't know what to do – I thought if I came and sat in a church it would all be made clear."

Father Luke looked thoughtful for a moment and then he said, "You have thanked God every day for the lives of your comrades, yes?"

Will nodded, _Oh yes_.

Father Luke continued, "and whenever you look at them will you remember what God has done?"

Will nodded, and Father Luke smiled, "Then I don't think that you have much to worry about, Doctor. I know – I know –" he held up his hand, "It will never seem enough, but if you offer everything you do to God, that might make it enough."

Will nodded, "Yes, you're right. Thank you, Father."

Father Luke nodded, "I've got an appointment with one of my parishioners, but please feel free to stay as long as you wish, Doctor."

Jamieson thanked him and then Father Luke shook his hand and disappeared into the vestry.

"He's right, you know," a familiar voice said.

Jamieson turned to see the angel sitting next to him. "You!" he gasped.

She turned and he caught a glimpse of her grey eyes, "Yes. But Father Luke is right. You don't have to do anything."

"I cannot help the way I feel," he replied, shrugging uncomfortably.

She laid a cool hand on his arm, "I know that. But as I said aboard your submarine, all you have to do is listen to your heart. What does your heart tell you, Doctor?"

Jamieson turned to the being and a slow smile crept across his face, "My heart tells me to offer grateful thanks to God and to continue to do so for the remainder of my life."

"Then do that," she replied, "I will always be watching over you, although I cannot always help."

"I know that," Will said, turning to look at her. "You will have my eternal thanks."

"That's a very long time, Doctor," she laughed softly and slowly faded from view. Jamieson smiled and then kneeling on the hassock offered a last heartfelt prayer to the Lord of the Universe for his friends' guardian angel. He would remember her always and praise God for the rest of his days. For now, he was glad of the shore leave, it would give him a chance to reassess what he hoped to get from life.

He'd just stood up to leave when Father Luke returned from the vestry, "Have you found some sort of peace, Doctor?" he asked.

Jamieson smiled, "I think so, Father, the whole experience has left me with a great deal to think about, so I'm glad for the shore leave."

"Will we be seeing you on Sunday, Doctor?" Father Luke asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Jamieson replied.

"You'd be most welcome," Father Luke shook his hand warmly and then, his heart feeling more at peace than it had done for years, Will left the church.


End file.
